


Wanna hear it

by MatchaChocolate



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaChocolate/pseuds/MatchaChocolate
Summary: freddy fucks up. with sexy results.
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	Wanna hear it

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill from the ask "Going off the deleted sequences that Freddy already knew Larry's name from his report- it's one of their first casual hookups so they don't know names yet and are using Orange/White (though that idea on its own is so hot), but Freddy gets real into it (as he does), and accidentally slips up and moans "Larry" and then has to clean that mess up real quick lmao"

Mr White had taken a shine to Freddy straight away, which was great for the job, having someone so close to Joe eager to mentor Freddy, and he was surprisingly easy to talk to, friendly, good sense of humour, (hot for an old guy, silver fox, shut up newandyke, play it cool), made Freddy feel relaxed and comfortable (“dont ever, ever let your guard down, especially around this Dimmick guy” Holdaway had told him, “you know what’s he’s done, you know what he’s probably done. This motherfucker is dangerous, cunning too, enough to not get caught”). In a way it fucked Freddy up, made him terrified about his cover when he needed to be calm, was hard for him to imagine Lawrence Dimmick in the mugshots was the same guy eating burgers with him and chuckling together over lame jokes, once Freddy was going to mention something about White’s prison stay but shut up quickly, forgot whether White had mentioned that himself or whether he’d read it from his rapsheet.

One hot day after they’d gone over the escape route for the third time, White said “gotta stop in at my place” he didn’t mention dropping Freddy off so Freddy didn’t ask. (You’re a weed dealer, you hang with other dealers and stoners, you come into stranger’s places all the time, he’s starting to trust you, might be able to gleam something interesting you can report back with.)

It was a small motel room, a living room and kitchen in one, an open door with a small shower and toilet in the room, and a closed door which freddy guessed had the bed. “You want a beer Orange?” White asked, “yeah, sure” freddy said and then gave a shrug which came off more awkward than cool.

White tossed him a can then opened the tab of his own (DAMN this guy had good arms), Freddy didnt realise he was staring til he glanced up n White was smirking at him, had caught Freddy checking him out. Freddy blushed deep, oh shit, he should probably leave, supercool Mr Orange was starting to crack and all that would be left would be nerdy faggy Freddy Newandyke.

Before he could move White stepped forward towards him, put his arm out, and cupped Freddy’s face in his palm. It was unexpected but for some reason Freddy didnt jump, instead nuzzled his face into the hand, He felt white’s thumb on his lip, opened his mouth slightly, and white slipped it in, Freddy sucking obediently. “mmmm” white said appreciatively, his grin getting bigger, cheshire cat who got the cream.

Fuck it, White obviously wanted this and Freddy did too. Freddy let go off White’s thumb and sunk to his knees. He drew his breath in staring at White’s crotch, could see the outline of his hardening dick through the pants. “wanna suck you” he said, flicking his eyes up. White’s hand cupped his head again, this time along his hair, “oh you are eager huh buddy boy?” and Freddy nodded. Suddenly white grabbed the shoulder of his shirt and lifted him up, “I wanna kiss you first” and pressed his mouth on Freddys, arms going around Freddys waist, pulling him in. He kissed Freddy hungrily, like he was savouring him, White broke away for a few seconds to take a breath then started up again. The kiss ended reluctantly, both slightly panting.

White didn’t lead him to the bedroom, and for some reason Freddy was grateful, would’ve made it seem too official, too much like they were actually having sex and not just getting each other off. He sunk to his knees again and this time Larry (WHITE you have to think of him as White, he could still end your life) started undoing his own belt, unzipping his pants while Freddy knelt there expectantly, took his dick out, Freddy’s eyes widened, White’s cock was large, thicker than Freddy had ever seen, White chuckled, must have had this reaction before, ran his hand gently through Freddy’s hair as he got started. Freddy wanted to make this good, wanted to impress White, so he took the whole thing deep as he could, choking a bit, a bit of saliva dripping out as he took it out then tried to get it deep in his throat again.

He choked again on white’s dick, letting it fall from his mouth when white tugged his hair, making Freddy look up at him, “hey, hey, hey baby, you don’t gotta take it all. Just take what you can and use your hand for the rest, ok?” Freddy nodded, then started up at a reasonable pace, feeling both embarrassed and grateful that white had corrected his technique. Now it was more fun though, could close his eyes and really get into it, jacking White’s dick while sucking down on the head, making more noise than white did, moaning around his dick, which White seemed to enjoy, “mmmm that’s good baby, you’re good at that” White encouraging him, the hand in his hair a comfort, Freddy shouldn’t trust this guy with a lighter but somehow trusted him not to push Freddys head down on his dick.

White gave another tug on his hair, “gonna cum” he said, but Freddy stayed there, keep his mouth around white’s cock, swallowed, and white pulled him up again. Another breathless kiss, other guys freddy had been with wouldn’t kiss him after he blew them, didnt want traces of their own cum in their mouths, but white didnt give a fuck, kissed freddy deep, probably had been a pickpocket at some point because freddys belt was undone and his jeans unzipped when he felt white palm his dick over his boxers.

white turned him around so freddys back was against his chest, put his head on freddy shoulder, “love the noises you make baby, don’t hold out on me” he said, taking freddy’s dick out of his boxers and jerking it slowly, and freddy obeyed him, whimpers n groans n incoherent words leaving his mouth, any thoughts of keeping cool and in control gone, white knew how to handle a dick as well as he could kiss, pressing kisses onto freddys neck “that’s it orange, that’s it”

“oh man, oh god, fuck larry, larry that feels so good”

White stopped all of a sudden, freddy was so out of it he didnt even realise his mistake til white said “how’d you know my name?”

(shit shit shit, you fucked up bad, this is it, they’re gonna tell new undercovers the story about the guy who died with his dick in the crooks hand)

“i-i knew who you were, i’d heard of you before” he was coming up with an excuse on the spot, didn’t know how he was going to finish his sentence when he started it.

“oh? And what did you hear?” freddy couldnt see white face, the guy was still behind him, but he didnt sound angry

“larry dimmick, two guns dimmick, friend of joe cabot, when i saw you in the bar i thought it might be you, when i saw you had two guns in your belt …” freddy was trying to keep cool, maybe, just maybe, he might get outta this alive

larry chuckled “jeez, I didnt think I was that well known, huh?”

he picked up where he left off, hand started wanking freddy’s cock again, maybe harder this time, pleased that he’d gotten the unexpected ego stroking. his other hand, left hand, slipped under freddys shirt and found his nipple, lightly brushing it, making freddy shiver, couldn’t help rolling his head back with his eyes closed, his arousal coming back full force after the scare.

“you know, i got the name two guns dimmick, but it should be two hands dimmick, dont cha think? Coz the hands control the guns” freddy couldnt reply, could only moan as larry began playing with his nipple, rolling and pinching it gently then circling it with his thumb, doing a different rhythm on freddys cock, “coz as you can see, i’m real good with my hands. Friend asked me to be in his band once about a decade ago, be a drummer, ya gotta have good control over both your hands for that”. Quick as lightning he switched, left hand now on freddy’s dick and right hand attacking freddys other nipple. Freddy was close now, leaning back on white to hold him up, letting his head loll back onto white’s shoulder, white was nipping his earlobe then whispered into his ear “want you to say my name when you come baby, wanna hear it”

And freddy did.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on tunglr himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.com


End file.
